


Звёздная долина

by CrazyAlice



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Cyberpunk, Bottom Steve Rogers, Character Death, Drama, Fantastic, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-10 01:39:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10426344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyAlice/pseuds/CrazyAlice
Summary: ...все мои атомы, все твои атомы — это та самая звёздная пыль.





	

      — И почему такой красавчик один?  
      — Дело в том, что ты уже четвёртый человек за этот вечер, который подошёл ко мне с точно такими же словами.  
      — Извини, я не оригинален, но может, ты дашь мне шанс? Меня зовут Баки.  
      Баки без приглашения пододвинул высокий стул и сел рядом с незнакомцем за барную стойку. Столешница оказалась липкой, и он поторопился убрать ладони к себе на колени. Тупее диалога для начала знакомства он не мог и представить.  
      — Смешное имя.  
      — Но ты не смеёшься.  
      — Это вроде как не принято – смеяться над чужим именем.  
      — Вроде как, тем более если учесть, что я до сих пор не знаю твоего.  
      — Стив.  
      — Очень приятно, красавчик Стив.  
      Даже в пляшущем разноцветными огнями свете Баки заметил, что скулы Стива слегка порозовели, и он отвёл взгляд, будто впервые услышал сальный комплимент.  
      — Боги, только не говори, что ты за весь вечер ещё ничего не выпил, — Баки в удивлении вскинул брови, замечая зажатый в крупных ладонях Стива полупустой стакан из красно-синего стекла с обыкновенной водой.  
      — Я не пью.  
      — Дай угадаю – ты ещё и не танцуешь.  
      — Всё верно.  
      Баки старательно поёрзал на жёстком стуле, словно это помогло бы ему развеять растущую между ним и Стивом неловкость.  
      — Две маргариты. Мне и моему другу.  
      Безликий бармен равнодушно кивнул; в колонках сменилась мелодия, и световые прожекторы замигали в новом ритме.  
      — Быть может, это не лучший выбор для того, кто не пьёт, но я не отстану, пока ты не попробуешь, — Баки пододвинул к Стиву широкий бокал на тонкой длинной ножке. По кругу стеклянной кромки бокала инеем лежала соль.  
      Стив разглядывал коктейль почти с детским любопытством.  
      — У меня аллергия на цитрус.  
      — О, но только не здесь, — Баки прищурился, — или ты из тех, кто любит играть взаправду?  
      — Отчасти. Я впервые в этом теле.  
      — Это становится понятно через пять минут разговора с тобой.  
      — Всё настолько плохо?  
      — Да, — сознался Баки.  
      Стив вздохнул, потупил взгляд, уставившись в мутный коктейль. Он походил на человека, который вырядился в неподходящую для вечера одежду и теперь пылал от смущения.  
      — Но мне нравится. Это выглядит, — Баки закусил нижнюю губу, задумавшись на секунду, — трогательно? Так что тебя заставило?  
      Они почти одновременно отхлебнули, вот только Баки с удовольствием провёл языком по своим раскрасневшимся губам, слизывая кисло-солёный привкус, Стив же нахмурил густые светлые брови.  
      — Мне завтра тридцать один, а я всё ещё девственник.  
      — О, — Баки вновь округлил рот, подумав, что у него теперь новая дурная привычка.  
      — Извини, мне не надо было это говорить, — Стив залпом опрокинул в себя маргариту и поморщился, будто это минимум был бокал с виски.  
      — Пойдем потанцуем, Стиви.  
      Это и правда выглядело трогательно. То, как Стив совершенно неуклюже пытался влиться в ритм, не задев людей вокруг себя. Он скорее просто перетаптывался на месте, втягивая голову в плечи, словно это могло помочь стать ему меньше и незаметнее. Жаль, но некоторые вещи всё ещё нельзя прописать парочкой кодов, добавив к своему генетически идеальному телу, например, умение чувствовать музыку. Баки не мог долго смотреть на его мучения, поэтому, протиснувшись между двумя девушками, похожими как сёстры-близнецы, он коснулся локтя Стива. Тот смазанно улыбнулся и часто заморгал, отчего Баки засмотрелся на его тёмные длинные ресницы. Неприлично длинные ресницы, напоминавшие двух пушистых очаровательных гусениц.  
      — Пойдём отсюда, — Баки дёрнул Стива, чуть наклоняя его к себе; зашептав, он почти задел губами его слегка оттопыренное ухо. — Кажется, я могу помочь с твоим маленьким недоразумением.  
      — Ты хочешь заняться со мной сексом?  
      — Стиви, иногда не стоит называть вещи своими именами. Но да, я хочу заняться с тобой сексом. А ты? Хочешь сделать это со мной?  
      — Думаю, да. Думаю, я хочу попробовать, — заозиравшись по сторонам, словно кому-то было до них дело, Стив согласно закивал головой.  
      Баки не мог не улыбнуться — этот совершенно нелепый в общении Стив заставлял чувствовать себя странно. Как если бы они все были нормальными. Как если бы в этом мире существовали обязательства, и каждый шаг мог стать фатальным. Как будто нельзя обнулиться на следующее утро и начать всё сначала, набело переписав сценарий.  
  
      Баки предложил принять душ по очереди. Теперь это было необязательно, но именно из-за таких мелочей иллюзия становилась правдой.  
      Стив вышел из ванной в одном лишь полотенце, обмотанном вокруг узких бёдер. Баки не смог сдержаться и пошло не присвистнуть – Стив был идеальным. Складывалось впечатление, что в его генный материал подмешали щепотку божественного.  
      — Сними полотенце. Пожалуйста, — Баки не узнал собственный голос: горло сдавило, появилась влажная хрипотца. — Свет – двадцать процентов.  
      Стив с облегчением выдохнул, когда лампочки над головой значительно потускнели. Он всё ещё крепко сжимал в кулаке мягкое полотенце, удерживая его на своих бёдрах, колеблясь между горячим стыдом и не менее жгучим желанием. Баки читал это в его блестящих глазах, видел в каждом неуверенном движении.  
      — Я могу быть первым, — мягко улыбнувшись, Баки откинул покрывало. Теперь он предстал перед Стивом во всей красе без грамма смущения. Он был голый, красивый и чертовски горячий.  
      Баки знал, что нравился многим, знал, как следует продемонстрировать свою приятную наружность. Когда-то он слишком просто мог обаять любого всего-то улыбкой, даже будучи в реальном мире.  
      — Ты красивый.  
      — Мы здесь все совершенство, — он обвёл рукой комнату, при этом имея в виду не только их, но и всех тех, кто был за стенами, в пределах этого виртуального улья.  
      — Ты будто настоящий.  
      — Это неправда, и мы оба это знаем.  
      Не с таких разговоров обычно начинается секс с незнакомцами. Наверно, именно поэтому Стив и был до сих пор девственником.  
      — Иди уже ко мне.  
      Тот так и не сбросил с себя полотенце, лёг рядом с Баки, вытянувшись, будто оказался на приёме у врача. Баки навис над ним, с интересом всматриваясь в сосредоточенное выражение лица, коснулся указательным пальцем складки между нахмуренных бровей, легко разгладил её и повёл ниже по заострённому носу с небольшой горбинкой. На мгновение он застыл пальцем в носогубной складке, чувствуя тёплую струю воздуха от учащённого дыхания. Наверно, стоило сказать что-то, предупредить о поцелуе, но Баки показалось, что в его горле застряли колючки. Он нагнулся и почти невинно дотронулся своими губами до губ Стива, который еле дёрнулся, но уже через секунду медленно приоткрыл рот.  
      Они целовались, будто сонные, лениво причмокивали, не торопясь жадно засовывать языки друг в друга. Лишь иногда Баки мазал кончиком, ощущая нежную кожу внутренней стороны пухлых губ. Стив сразу решительно закрыл глаза, отдаваясь на волю Баки. И тот почти невесомо пробегался пальцами по его плечам, обводил ладонью сильную грудь, словно невзначай задевая розовые соски.  
      Мысли Баки бежали вперёд его рук: он уже представлял, как забросит длинные ноги Стива себе на плечи, наплевав на их тяжесть, видел, как упрётся головкой в его покрасневший и блестящий от смазки анус. С каждой секундой, с каждой неуверенной ответной лаской Баки всё больше хотел этого случайно подцепленного в ночи красавчика.  
      — Перевернись.  
      — Прости? — Стив медленно моргнул, словно сбрасывая с себя томительный морок.  
      После поцелуев его губы были тёмными и влажными – загляденье.  
      — Ляг на живот.  
      — Кажется, ты не массаж собираешься мне предложить.  
      — Всё верно, кое-что получше. Или ты имеешь что-то против?  
      — Нет. Я хочу, чтобы ты сегодня трахнул меня, словно я последний партнёр в твоей жизни.  
      — Да ты романтик, — проведя по колену Стива, Баки добрался до полотенца и, вцепившись, потянул материал вниз, — а от этого пора избавляться.  
      Шутливо фыркнув, он шлёпнул Стива теперь по голому бедру. Оказавшись лицом в подушке, Стив совсем затих. Баки показалось, что тот позабыл, как следует дышать. Красивый, сильный и такой безумно покорный – слюна непроизвольно скапливалась во рту. Баки поцеловал его спину, ровно между лопаток, опустился по позвоночнику ниже, вдыхая на пояснице сладковатый запах геля для душа и кожи, мазнул языком в ямках, задевая светлый пушок волос, и Стив наконец судорожно выдохнул. Живой.  
      Баки погладил тёплыми сухими ладонями внутреннюю сторону бедра Стива, аккуратно заставляя его чуть сильнее развести ноги в стороны. Ласкал он медленно, будто вообще не собирался заходить дальше прелюдии. Сам себя испытывал. Но в конце концов проиграл: нетерпение взяло верх, и он сполз ниже, оказываясь лицом напротив упругих бледных ягодиц.  
      Стив дёрнулся, пытаясь уйти от мягкого прикосновения, почти вторжения. Он сжал в кулаках острые углы подушки и задрожал, словно ожидая удара ремнём, а не мягкого тёплого языка. Баки вновь лизнул, мокро прошёлся по расселине ещё и ещё, притормаживая в центре, прощупывая кончиком языка нежные складки.  
      — Расслабься, — он проглотил середину слова, потому что говорил с высунутым языком.  
      Стив же в ответ что-то невнятно промямлил, но после выдохнул, и его напряжённые плечи опустились. Баки проскользнул рукой под его живот и приподнял, вынуждая сильнее выгнуться и раскрыться.  
      Грёбанное совершенство.  
      Стива хотелось вылизывать и рассматривать. Наслаждаться тем, как он, послушный, ожидает продолжения, согласный на любой сумасшедший эксперимент. И Баки с удовольствием протолкнул в него язык настолько, насколько смог, услышав первый неосознанный стон.  
      — Вот так, красавчик.  
      Сплюнув себе на пальцы, он провёл ими по кругу, ещё больше увлажняя слизистую ануса. Стив зашевелился, инстинктивно сильнее раздвигая ноги и оттопыривая зад.  
      Говорить Стив не мог, только замычал что-то в подушку, когда тёплый скользкий язык сменился на не менее скользкие пальцы. Баки таранил его, разводил припухшие стенки в стороны, заставляя течь, как подростка. Стив пачкал простынь, потираясь о неё членом, но так и не решаясь взяться за него. Баки же вновь и вновь утапливал свои пальцы, сгибал их внутри и вытягивал, вытрахивая из Стива новый стон.  
      — Господи, кажется, я сейчас сгорю, — Стив всё-таки умудрился обернуться, встречаясь с шальным взглядом Баки своим — расфокусированным и пьяным.  
      — Хочешь мой член?  
      Тот привстал на руки, расставив их по обе стороны от плеч Стива, навис сверху и толкнулся бёдрами, мазнув головкой между ягодиц.  
      — Наверно. Да, — он быстро закивал, крепко зажмурившись, — хочу.  
      Баки определённо нравились эти разговорчики: неприличные фразочки, грубые слова, пошлые, но очевидные просьбы. Нравилось провоцировать Стива, который вёлся за ним, тянулся, как послушный телёнок за выменем.  
      Они устроились на боку. Баки крепко прижался грудью к широкой спине Стива и, взяв под коленку, задрал его ногу выше к животу. Так было удобнее и доступнее. Стив сильнее прогнулся в пояснице, недвусмысленно поведя бёдрами, и Баки чуть всхлипнул, упираясь в него перевозбуждённым чувствительным членом.  
      Обхватив себя ближе к головке, он надавил на анус и медленно преодолел первое сопротивление мышц: Стив коротко выдохнул и качнулся чуть назад — хороший знак. По собственной слюне Баки дальше проскользнул достаточно легко почти на полную длину. Прижал плотнее Стива к себе, вдыхая запах его волос, напоминавший сухую траву.  
      Баки трахал плавно: они то медленно соединялись, то так же медленно и тягуче разъединялись. Стив дышал часто и облизывал горящие губы, Баки же коротко целовал его в шею — раз, два, — выстанывая где-то у самого уха «красавчик» и ещё более пошлое «детка». Их одновременно накрывало волной сладкого предчувствия. Оно поднималось откуда-то снизу, отчего немели пальцы на ногах. Стив сам подтолкнул руку Баки к своему члену, и тот обхватил его ладонью, принявшись надрачивать с таким же темпом, с каким насаживал на себя. Стив плыл. Он вскрикивал, когда с хлюпаньем Баки плотно соприкасался своими бёдрами с его раздвинутыми ягодицами, скулил, когда тот неторопливо почти на полную выскальзывал, на короткий миг заставляя испытать чувство незавершённости.  
      Баки давно так не терялся. Тем более в своих чувствах. А тем более в своих чувствах во время секса. На какое-то мгновение его выбросило, словно произошёл сбой, будто его отшвырнуло на периферию нереальности, и реальность стала слишком близка. Это походило на приход от сильного наркотика, когда каждое прикосновение — откровение, почти божественное провидение.  
      Только по вязким каплям на животе Стива он понял, что тот тоже кончил. Стив казался вялым и немного ошарашенным. Баки почему-то подумал, что когда-то он и сам таким бывал, вот только от нервного истощения. После секса его и раньше редко клонило в сон, что говорить про одурманивающую лень. Но сейчас он, определённо, чувствовал себя странно, и хотелось как можно скорее на воздух. Баки привстал и пробежался взглядом по типичному номеру отеля — большому, светлому, по-буржуазному комфортному, — выцепляя свои разбросанные вещи. А ведь со Стивом они даже не сдирали в страсти одежду друг с друга. Баки снял с себя всё сам, но вот справиться с новым пижонским ремнём из крокодиловой кожи было раздражающе непросто.  
      — Ты уходишь? — Стив повернулся; глаза его были тёмные и бархатистые.  
      Это был просто вопрос, без сожаления или обиды в голосе.  
      — Да. Но мы могли бы завтра, то есть уже почти сегодня, сходить вечером на фейерверк, раз ты родился в День Независимости.  
      Стив только повёл плечом и прикрыл веки, что можно было расценить и как отказ, и как пассивное согласие. Баки старался вести себя картинно непринужденно: он расселся на полу, чувствуя под задницей мягкий ворс ковра, и с особым изяществом натянул на ногу длинный носок.  
      Стив устало перекатился со спины на живот и соизволил ответить, только когда Баки загремел тяжёлой пряжкой, уже полностью одетый.  
      — В девять, у входа в Центральный вокзал.  
  
      Баки не был чувствительным человеком, и уж тем более он не был ценителем собственной чувствительности, которая проявлялась время от времени, как проснувшийся медведь посреди холодной зимы. И вот теперь до самого вечера у него не выходил из головы Стив. Баки слышал его голос, немного поскрипывающий на звонких согласных, помнил его интонации и неуверенные паузы между словами. Стив въелся в подкорку, и теперь монитор мыслей Баки транслировал его не переставая. Он был красив, но не походил на идеальный манекен из углепластика. Возможно, виной тому были глаза — Баки показалось, что в них отражалась знакомая глубокая и беспросветная печаль.  
      Стива Баки увидел издалека — он стоял, подпирая плечом фонарь, напротив арочного окна. Мимо него сновали люди: нет, не туристы — таких тут не бывает. А вот боты поддерживали иллюзию оживлённой площади сполна: они заполняли собой пробелы в лице таксистов, продавцов, работников вокзала и прочей мишуры. Но всё равно отделаться от чувства, что попал на съемочную площадку фильмов из прошлого столетия, у Баки не получалось.  
       — С днём рождения.  
Подкрасться не удалось: Баки был пойман периферийным зрением.  
       — Спасибо, — Стив сдержанно улыбнулся, усердно изображая безразличие, но руки невольно теребили край рубашки, и Баки ненадолго засмотрелся на его ладони — крупные и одновременно изящные.  
       — Я без подарка. Понятия не имею, что тебе нравится и чем ты занимаешься.  
      Баки переступал с пятки на мысок, вид у него был расслабленный и слегка небрежный из-за взлохмаченных волос, хотя нерасчёсанная копна была модной и профессиональной укладкой.  
       — Тогда просто своди меня куда-нибудь.  
       — Я знаю достаточно милое место. Оно неподалёку.  
      Прогулка отняла совсем немного времени и уже через пятнадцать минут они заняли столик в кафе. Баки нравилось наблюдать за реакцией людей, которых он водил сюда. Большинство, завидев на стенах чёрно-белые портреты, старались отвести взгляд, будто на них были сфотографированы прокажённые, которые портили им аппетит. Стив же рассматривал фото с интересом, но притормозил только перед одним, изучая его дольше остальных. На этой фотографии была запечатлена светловолосая конопатая девочка примерно одиннадцати или тринадцати лет.  
       — Это единственный ребёнок, которого я видел за два года.  
       — Значит, ты здесь уже два года? — Стив повернулся к Баки.  
       — Два года и четыре месяца.  
       — Звучит, как будто срок отматываешь.  
       — Так и есть. Отматываю. И мне немного осталось.  
      Стив открыл рот для очередного вопроса, но только успел набрать воздуха в лёгкие, как его несостоявшуюся речь прервала Элис. Она была ещё одной достопримечательностью этого кафе — настоящая официантка, такой же человек, как Баки или Стив, а не бот, из которых состоял почти весь обслуживающий персонал. Элис была необъятная и как уголь тёмная. Её фото тоже висело на стене, между сморщенным стариком в бифокальных очках и щербатым молодым человеком, как безмолвный упрёк тем, кто позабыл, какие они на самом деле.  
       — Что будем заказывать, мальчики?  
      Элис еле заметно подмигнула Баки. Она возвышалась над их белым столиком, контрастно чёрная, по форме похожая на снеговика. Она была откровенно толстой и выглядела лет на сорок, но ей не было и тридцати пяти.  
       — Мне чай, — Стив не пялился на Элис, не рассматривал её как диковинку или модель, сошедшую с картин Огастина Касси.  
       — А мне кофе. И две порции черничного пирога. И, Элис, — Баки поманил её пальцем, и та, тяжело вздохнув, нагнулась.  
      Стив показательно заткнул уши, прижав к ним ладони. Он улыбался до последнего, пока Элис не ушла.  
       — Обожаю это место. У них лучший черничный пирог. Уверяю, они знают секретный код — этот ингредиент невозможно разгадать, но вкус просто потрясающий.  
       — С удовольствием попробую.  
      Баки легко отпускал людей. Даже слишком. И уж тем более он никогда никого до этого не приглашал на свидание после секса. Всегда работал обратный алгоритм: встреча (одна, максимум две), постель, в лучшем случае смс-сообщение «было здорово, но…», обычно же он просто обнулял предыдущий вечер, стирая себя из памяти больше ненужного человека и выжигая его из своей. Как полуфабрикат — попробовал, переварил и извергнул. Стив же сломал систему.  
       — Ты вчера сказал, что впервые в этом теле?  
       — Да, — Стив положил руки на стол и переплёл свои пальцы, на Баки он смотрел прямо, намеренный говорить о чём угодно, готовый услышать что угодно.  
       — Просто ты не похож на человека, который только-только загрузился, — Баки потянулся и дёрнул Стива за отглаженный воротничок клетчатой рубашки. Нет, с непривычки Стив всё ещё держался достаточно неуверенно в этом своём чертовски привлекательном теле, но в остальном он выглядел так, словно находился здесь не первый год. — Сидишь в свой день рождения в самом обычном кафе, так похожем на реальное. Не ищешь острых ощущений…  
       — А ты ищешь? — Стив перебил его и, припечатав взглядом к спинке стула, продолжил. — Хотел бы увидеть меня настоящего?  
       — Наверное. Я устал от всего идеального.  
       — Так почему не вернёшься?  
       — О, Стиви-Стиви, ты переспал вчера с умирающим калекой, — легко ответил Баки, словно говорил не про себя вовсе. — Хотя я встречал тех, кого привлекает подобное. Возбуждают болезни и обречённые. Может, когда они вдыхают воздух с ароматом летального парфюма, они чувствуют себя живее?  
      Баки знал, что договаривает вопрос в никуда — к ним подошла Элис с подносом в руках и, опустив его на стол, хрипло затянула «с днём рожденья тебя». На подносе стояли белоснежные фарфоровые чашки, а по центру неправильной треугольной формы горкой возвышался черничный пирог с горящими в нём тремя свечками.  
      Салют начался ровно в десять — Баки со Стивом немного опоздали. Задрав голову к небу, Баки любовался разноцветными кляксами, раскрашивающими тёмный беззвёздный купол. Стоя плечом к плечу со Стивом, он был уверен, что сегодня ночью не хочет сосать его идеально ровный, совершенно прелестный по обхвату и длине член. Эта идея казалась ужасно скучной, но он не имел понятия, как вновь заговорить со Стивом о своём желании познакомиться с ним настоящим. Он думал, наберётся ли смелости сам явиться во всей своей неприглядной и болезненной красе. А что если после этого вечера он больше никогда не вспомнит Стива, потому что тот решит обнулить их обоих? Баки всё глубже зарывался в свои мысли, не сразу заметив, какими яркими кажутся цветы фейерверка и как сильно давит на виски. Раньше это были предвестники мигрени, о которой он не вспоминал уже два года и четыре месяца. В первый же день загрузки Баки выкрутил все свои настройки на максимум. Он не болел, не испытывал чувства голода или перенасыщения, у него не было похмелья и бессонницы; он жил два года в безупречном теле совершенной жизнью без каждодневной рутины, форс-мажоров, ненужных людей вокруг себя, обязательств и неприятных, сосущих под ложечкой, воспоминаний. До недавнего времени все его чувства были непоколебимыми и стерильными.  
  
      В полном одиночестве Баки прикончил поздний завтрак. В кафе на него пялились, стоило склониться над чашкой капучино, но как только он сам поднимал взгляд, соседи по столикам торопились отвернуться или вновь утыкались в свои смартфоны. Удивительно, но Баки испытывал странное чувство удовлетворения: можно было представить, что он какая-то знаменитость, и эти люди сегодня обязательно обсудят его за ужином.  
      Баки уже и забыл, как непросто справляться с одной рукой, благо у него отсутствовала левая, а с рождения он был правшой. А ещё, оказывается, у него длинные волосы — этого он тоже не помнил. Баки понимал, что выглядит жалким, особенно на фоне безупречных белых стен кафе и таких же безупречных здоровых людей вокруг с идеальной кожей, волосами и уж точно двумя руками. Все они задавались вопросом, что он, Баки, этот фрик, забыл здесь? Зачем маячит и отсвечивает своими уродствами, будто назло напоминая, что и те на самом деле не лучше него. У кого-то под совершенной виртуальной оболочкой было тридцать килограмм лишнего веса, дряблые бока и обвислые груди, у кого-то в подмышках, как перезрелые гроздья винограда, вздувались лимфоузлы — метки последней стадии рака. Каждый по ту сторону нереальности тащил за собой груз болезней, несчастных случаев, собственной халатности, лени, жадности, обжорства, пережитых стрессов, и Баки был сейчас их отражением. Кривым зеркалом, которое хотелось разбить.  
       — Баки?  
      Ну конечно, Стив его узнал. Даже со спины понял, что этот человек, сгорбленный над пустыми тарелками, с неопрятным пучком на голове — именно он. Баки на короткое мгновение прикрыл веки и медленно повернулся, натянув на скулы приветливую улыбку.  
      Перед ним и правда стоял Стив. Вот только меньше раза в два с половиной. На нём был объёмный старомодный плащ, не скрывающий острые углы болезненно худощавой фигуры. Баки даже не мог сказать, какого этот плащ цвета, выцветшего болотного? Грязно-серого? Стив походил в нём на маленькую летучую мышь. Лицо Стива теперь было уже, и он казался забавно лопоухим. Его тонкая шея торчала из наглухо застёгнутого ворота белой рубашки, и острый кадык нервно дёргался на обнажённом горле.  
      И весь его вид казался Баки парадоксально милым.  
       — Может, выйдем на воздух? Здесь душно.  
       — Даже не закажешь кофе? — поднявшись из-за стола, он неуклюже склонился влево, его пустой рукав-чулок от водолазки выбился из кармана, и Баки поторопился его заправить.  
      По залу прокатилась волна возмущённого шёпота, словно Баки со Стивом были террористами, готовыми вот-вот совершить диверсию.  
       — Думаешь, на улице мы будем меньше привлекать внимание? — сказав нарочито громко, Баки обвёл взглядом присутствующих.  
      Ему уже нравилось играть по новым правилам. Его накрыло чувством исключительности и полного принятия. Баки даже подумал, что есть смысл покопаться в настройках, приравняв их максимально близко к реальным. Ему вновь хотелось испытать голод, сравнив, насколько это первобытное чувство похоже на будоражащее желание, которые грызло его при взгляде на Стива.  
  
      В руках Стив аккуратно держал лэптоп, будто это живое сердце, беспощадно утыканное подведёнными к венам электропроводами. Он бережно проводил худыми пальцами по сенсорному экрану, считывая информацию — весь Баки был у него как на ладони. Его 3D аватар можно было развернуть в полный рост, можно было исправить любую деталь, даже отсутствие руки, одним лишь лёгким касанием, и, вуаля, наутро Баки стал бы прежним _красавчиком._  
       — Все твои физиологические потребности на минимуме.  
       — Да, — Баки потёрся носом о голое костлявое плечо Стива.  
      Они были у Баки дома, лежали посреди дня на расстеленной постели после спонтанного секса. Баки всё ещё чувствовал в носоглотке терпкий запах волос с затылка Стива.  
      Он вновь брал его сзади. Сначала. Видимо, хотел сравнить того Стива с этим. Хотел попробовать, как это было — сжимать ту его задницу двумя руками, а теперь эту своей одной. Стив был ломким, колючим и во всех местах острым. Он походил на мексиканскую марионетку в виде скелета — тоненький, разболтанный и расшатанный. Баки вертел им, задирал руки и ноги, справляясь только лишь своей правой, наваливался сверху на его цыплячью грудь с выпирающей дугой рёбер и с силой толкался, будто пронзая. После оргазма Стив дышал тяжело, раскрыв малиновый рот. Он даже не моргал — пялился невидящими глазами в потолок, ошарашенный и придавленный к матрасу своим вновь обретённым бессилием. Он был бледным и эмоционально безучастным, как покойник, отчего к языку Баки невольно приклеилось картавое _«la petite mort»_ (фр. язык. Значение - маленькая смерть; так раньше французы называли оргазм).  
       — Скажи, как долго ты ещё будешь умирать? — отложив лэптоп, Стив сполз ниже и теперь смотрел своими неестественно голубыми глазами, словно они могли видеть то, чего не видят другие, в глаза Баки, и, как тому показалось, встревоженно.  
       — Не знаю, может, полгода, а может, пару недель.  
      Он ответил и пожал неаккуратно ампутированным плечом. Баки давно свыкся с мыслью, что не живёт и даже не доживает, он умирает — Стив был прав, сформулировав вопрос именно так. Умирает медленно, совершенно скучно и бесцельно.  
       — Ты собираешься сделать это здесь?  
       — А ты?  
      Развернувшись на правый бок, Баки упёрся ладонью себе в висок; он рассматривал Стива совсем близко, мог разглядеть каждую его пору и тонкую цепочку синяков в форме отпечатков пальцев на бедре. Стив еле заметно скривился, как будто вопрос задел его физически.  
      Короткая заминка, ожидание ответа — как в середине прошлого столетия, когда люди звонили друг другу за океан, а затем полные губы Стива тронула неуверенная улыбка.  
       — Нет. Я хотел бы там. Хотел бы пройти все этапы, почувствовать весь этот хаос, когда организм перестает существовать как нечто единое целое и вновь становится всего лишь звёздной пылью.  
       — Я говорил тебе, что ты романтик?  
       — Да, в первый день знакомства.  
       — Мы и сейчас звёздная пыль, Стиви. Когда-то средние и большие звёзды спекали внутри себя лёгкие элементы в тяжёлые. Большинство этих звёзд взрывались, рассеивая свои недра по всей галактике — углерод, азот, кислород. Эти компоненты становились частью газовых облаков, которые то разрушали, то создавали последующие поколения солнечных систем. Представь, целые планеты, насыщенные этими компонентами! Поэтому все мои атомы, все твои атомы, — Баки ткнул пальцем под ярёмной впадиной и провёл ногтем вниз, оставляя белый след на коже Стива, как ровный хирургический надрез, — это та самая звёздная пыль.  
  
      Они не задавали вопросов о прошлом друг друга. Это было негласное правило — быть здесь и сейчас. И Баки нравилось это новое чувство, он не ощущал себя рядом со Стивом тем, кто сейчас лежал _там_ , в капсуле, обездвиженный и оглушённый, как только что выловленная рыбина, но и не мог себя сравнить с собой же, который был _здесь_ совсем недавно. Он будто нашёл идеальный баланс лицемерия, за которое не испытывал стыд.  
      Об этом он раздумывал, подходя к медицинскому центру. Белоснежное здание исполинским гигантом росло из земли, обрывая улицу тупиком. Войдя в него, Баки не оглядываясь пересёк просторное стерильное лобби и бессмысленно улыбнулся боту на рецепции, получив в ответ привычную инструкцию «доктор Чо ожидает вас в двадцать пятом кабинете, второй этаж, прямо по коридору и налево».  
      За месяц доктор Чо не изменилась, чего и следовало ожидать. Она еле слышно отстукивала милым ноготочком по больничной карте Баки и ввинчивалась в него своими пронзительными азиатскими глазами-полумесяцами.  
       — Скажите, Джеймс, — Чо говорила так, словно пела. Она растягивала гласные, почти не открывая рта и всё продолжая улыбаться. — Вы уже подписали документы о танатологическом отсоединении с последующей передачей вашего тела в центр медицинских исследований?  
       — Нет, я не подписывал, — Баки сморщил нос сначала от официоза и собственного имени, а после от въедливого запаха формалина. Либо это были духи доктора, либо у Баки окончательно съезжала крыша. Ему казалось, что стоит самому лишний раз пошевелиться, как и его тело рассеет по кабинету почти цветочный аромат миазмов.  
       — Но ведь ваша страховка позволяет.  
       — Я ветеран — моя страховка многое позволяет. Даже сдохнуть здесь, — разведя руки в стороны, Баки очертил невидимыми кистями комнату, которая на самом деле не имела ограничений в виртуальной карте города. Здесь всё было одной сплошной комнатой, дыркой, брешью в голове каждого, через которую с потоком воздуха закодированными символами уносилось их сознание.  
      Смерть здесь была дорогим удовольствием и носила название танатологическое отсоединение — Баки вычитал про это из красочных брошюр, которые ему всучила доктор Чо в первую их встречу. Они обещали безболезненное вечное забвение в обмен на тело.  
       — Джеймс, вы же понимаете, что если не подпишете, то мы будем вынуждены прервать с вами сотрудничество в ближайшее время.  
       — То есть вы меня выгрузите больного и подыхающего.  
       — Именно. Но вы можете рассмотреть ещё и этот вариант. Экспериментальный, — её аккуратная рука ужом проскользила по каменной столешнице, придвинув на противоположный край стола очередную книжку.  
      Баки принял брошюру и, не рассматривая обложку, кинул себе в сумку. Доктор всё так же улыбалась, и её идеально белые зубки показались Баки шевелящимися опарышами. Они копошились во рту, но не пытались вылезти наружу, расползаясь по всему телу, проникая в ложбинку, виднеющуюся над глубоким вырезом халата. И такую червивую улыбку доктора Чо Баки посчитал куда более симпатичной и правдивой.  
      Вернувшись к себе домой, Баки около астрономических суток неподвижно пролежал в белых простынях, ни на чём конкретном не останавливаясь в своих мыслях. Он лежал в кровати наполовину укрытый, наполовину запутавшийся в воздушном одеяле, как в детстве представляя, что провалился в облако.  
      Когда на дисплее его смартфона мигнули буквы, сложившись в короткое «стив», Баки тут же снял трубку. Закрыв глаза, он выдохнул его имя. Баки был уверен, что Стив хмурит свои густые брови, образуя между ними толстую складку: его голос был ровный и вкрадчивый одновременно, как пульс стучал в висках.  
       — У тебя что-то случилось?  
       — Просто приезжай и захвати с собой пиццы, я страшно голоден.  
      Стив приехал меньше чем через час и в дом вместе с ним проник солёно-кислый запах пиццы. Баки в блаженстве втянул ароматный воздух, привставая на локоть в своём гнезде из подушек. Стив положил коробку на край кровати и следом выпутался из плаща, не переставая рассматривать Баки. Тот знал, что скорее всего напоминает пещерного человека: длинные волосы слежались на затылке, а щетина покрыла скулы и шею колкой наждачкой — он почти на минимум выкрутил все настройки, максимально приблизившись к реальным.  
      Раскрыв коробку, Баки с прозрачным паром от горячей пиццы окончательно выпустил концентрированный запах, отчего на языке набралась густая слюна. Он похлопал своей единственной рукой по краю кровати, предлагая Стиву сесть рядом. Тот послушно опустился, с интересом наблюдая, как Баки тут же отхватил почти половину куска пиццы, замычав от удовольствия.  
       — Поцелуй меня.  
       — У тебя губы жирные.  
       — Вот и вытрешь их, — Баки отбросил подсушенную корку от пиццы обратно в коробку и коснулся масляными, присыпанными мукой пальцами щеки Стива, оставляя на ней блестящий след. Тот сглотнул и потянулся к ярким и сочным губам Баки.  
      Стив впустил в себя тёплый язык, жадно посасывая, впитывая в себя его солёную слюну; Баки снова замычал от очередной волны наслаждения. Несмотря на перец и соль, поцелуй всё равно вышел сладким. Откровенным.  
      Стив прижался плотнее всем своим тщедушным телом, пока, надавив на грудь, не повалил Баки на спину.  
      Они завозились в бесконечных простынях, пытаясь как можно скорее лишить себя одежды. Стив стащил с себя брюки и бельё, оставшись в одном тонком свитере, Баки же был теперь голый и всё ещё по-звериному страшно голодный. Оказавшись сверху, он своевольно развёл острые колени Стива в стороны и задрал колючий свитер, обнажив впалый беззащитный живот и небольшой член. Под ложечкой сосало, как будто там образовалась локальная чёрная дыра, готовая сожрать что угодно. Баки одним махом вобрал член Стива в рот, ощущая, как, пульсирующий, он увеличивался, заполняя собой. Стив откинул голову и громко вздохнул. Он скрёб пальцами по одеялу, а его грудная клетка часто поднималась, словно ему не хватало воздуха, и он вот-вот должен был забиться в агонии от сердечного приступа. А Баки думал, что готов сожрать его как кусок пиццы пару минут назад. Он бы впился зубами в его ягодицу, наверное, по вкусу похожую на свежий тунец, разодрал бы плоть, наполняя свой желудок, наполняя себя всего. Он обглодал бы его кости, спрятал бы в себе целиком, без остатка. О, Баки хотел бы, чтобы и Стив съел его, сервировал бы им стол и употребил бы по кусочку. Вот только… Вот только он отравлен болезнью. И это мерзко. Его ядовитая кровь пропитала органы и мышцы, недуг пророс в него глубоко, как корни жалящего гераклиума.  
      Казалось, Стив из последних сил толкался бёдрами навстречу тугой глотке. Секс с ним всегда походил на последний, будто оргазм отбирал живительную энергию, но устоять перед таким соблазном не было возможности. Он напрягся всем телом, светлые глаза закатились, а ресницы задрожали: это был экстаз — долгий, выламывающий и опустошающий, отупляюще прекрасный. Баки ощутил на языке горький привкус семени. Без раздумий он проглотил.  
       — Почему ты со мной?  
       — Что? — не отошедший от оргазма Стив медленно моргал. Потолок то приближался, то отдалялся.  
       — Наверно, потому, что я у тебя первый, — вытерев тыльной стороной ладони рот, Баки улёгся рядом со Стивом, плечом к плечу.  
      — А почему ты со мной?  
       — Наверно, потому, что ты у меня последний?  
       — И только?  
       — Я не знаю, Стив. Я не хотел заводить отношений.  
       — А у нас отношения?  
      Баки пожал плечом, рассматривая бледные лунки ногтей Стива, вертя его левую руку в своей. Он нравился Баки весь целиком, от кончиков волос до этих самых аккуратных ногтей. Такое с ним происходило впервые, и не было этому объяснений. Баки перевернулся на бок, теперь его дыхание щекотало щеку Стива.  
       — Стиви, — Баки обнял его, положив свою ладонь ему на мягкий живот, — я хотел бы переспать с тобой там. Трахнуть тебя по-настоящему.  
       — Ты хочешь выгрузиться?  
       — У меня осталось немного времени: если я не подпишу договор о танатологическом отсоединении, то меня всё равно совсем скоро выгрузят.  
       — А ты его не подпишешь? Я думал, что ты хотел сделать это здесь.  
       — Хотел. Но не теперь. Я хочу сделать это в своей постели. Как ты там говорил? Почувствовать в себе хаос, как организм расщепляет на те самые звёздные частицы. А потом, потом, быть может, они впитаются в землю и воду, рассеются по ветру, став вне времени и этого мира. Только представь: когда-нибудь, где-нибудь, может, даже не в этой галактике, в параллельной вселенной вновь родится Баки. И Стив. И мы вновь встретимся.  
       — Это называется переселение душ. И кто ещё из нас романтик.  
       — Ты меня заразил. Вот что значит трахаться без презерватива, — Баки хмыкнул, убирая вспотевшую ладонь с живота Стива. — Просто я не хочу лежать выпотрошенным на операционном столе. Слышал, их больше всего интересует мозг. Особенно тех, кто провёл здесь непрерывно больше года. Знаешь, многие обманчиво считают, что душа, если она есть, то здесь, — Баки ткнул себя в грудь, — в сердце. Но чёрта с два. Функции сердца, кровообращение, дыхательную деятельность можно поддерживать до бесконечности, но именно смерть мозга является настоящем концом.  
       — Баки, — Стив нахмурил брови, став слишком быстро чрезмерно серьёзным, — я соврал тебе. Вернее, ты не совсем правильно меня понял.  
       — Что ты имеешь в виду?  
       — Я здесь не недавно. Меня загрузили почти четыре года назад.  
       — Четыре года? Ничего не понимаю, — Баки сел, недоверчиво рассматривая Стива. — Проект запустили только три года назад.  
       — Я был первым, Баки.  
      Баки показалось, что его сверху окатили кипятком, а внутрь, наоборот, затолкали льда. Он горел снаружи, но вот внутренности покрывало стягивающим инеем недоверия.  
       — Я был добровольцем. У доктора Эрскина была теория, что люди многие болезни своего тела смогут вылечить отсюда. То есть, примеряя свой ГИТ _(генетически идеальное тело)_ , пациент воздействует на тело и там. Что-то вроде самовнушения, только в разы мощнее. Тело верит, что оно здорово. Четыре года назад ГИТ не означал совершенную внешность — только совершенное здоровье. Эксперимент не удался, доктор Эрскин умер, и перед нами встала новая проблема — меня не получилось выгрузить без риска для мозга. Поэтому я остался здесь. Говардом Старком эта проблема была решена почти через год. Появились новые добровольцы, ГИТ был доработан. Теперь более пятидесяти процентов компании принадлежат амбициозному Александру Пирсу, и проект полностью сменил направленность с научной на развлекательную. Всё превратилось в тупой аттракцион для людей, которые хотят сбежать в виртуальный идеальный мир. Это было просто для компании, быстро и приносило очень хороший доход. Говард пытался продолжить вести исследования доктора Эрскина самостоятельно, не распространяясь о полученных результатах. И ему кое-что удалось. Но перед внедрением проекта в массовое пользование он погиб в автокатастрофе.  
       — Почему ты не выгрузился после, когда это стало возможно?  
       — Я помогал Старку вести некоторые исследования, — уклончиво ответил Стив. По всему его виду и обрывистому повествованию было понятно, что у него нет желания вдаваться в подробности. — Он оформил меня как одного из клиентов с бессрочным контрактом. А когда Старка не стало, всё как-то потеряло смысл. Город рос, людей становилось всё больше, и я привык.  
       — Четыре года, Стив, — Баки мотнул головой, будто пытаясь уложить в ней полученную информацию, — это же так долго.  
       — Это чертовски долго, Бак.  
      В этом коротком ответе было слишком много всего. Бесконечное одиночество, горькая тоска и бессмысленность существования. Баки по себе знал, насколько сильно засасывает эта клоака, и он не смел больше просить Стива о выгрузке.  
  
      Встречаться меньше они не стали. Они проводили время за просмотром старых фильмов, много и спонтанно занимались любовью у Баки дома или в гостиницах, и даже в туалетах торговых центров, если сильно не терпелось. Они ходили обедать к Элис и однажды она попросила разрешения сделать с ними фото.  
       — Вы просто красавчики, — Элис смотрела на них сквозь объектив фотокамеры, и её красный острый ноготь беспрерывно жал на сенсорную кнопку совсем новенькой модели. Элис словно отстреливалась этой штуковиной от врагов — затвор щёлкал не переставая.  
       — У меня уже сводит скулы, — продолжая широко улыбаться, пожаловался Баки.  
      Он заключил Стива в крепкое однорукое объятье, тот фыркнул и момолётно упёрся лбом ему в грудь. Баки чувствовал его тепло: оно было обволакивающим и пугающе уютным. Да, Баки боялся, что ему снова захочется жить. Кафе Элис и сама она были слишком сладкой иллюзией нормальности и подлинности. Тихие обыденные вечера со Стивом, вместо захватывающих экскурсий по красной планете или тёплого океана с дельфинами, где красочный закат застыл на горизонте навечно, казались ультраизвращением на фоне сверхвозможностей. Они могли бы быть кем угодно и где угодно, утопая в лавине синтетических эмоций, но довольствовались пугающим для окружающих минимумом.  
       — Сегодня же вечером повешу ваши фото на почётное место напротив самого входа.  
       — Поздравляю, Баки, теперь мы с тобой признанная элита или же уроды?  
      В этом слове не было ничего оскорбительного.  
       — Ну уж нет, даже культя Баки не переплюнет мою задницу, — Элис крякнула и тяжело двинулась в сторону кухни — в конце концов, за ней ещё были две чашки чая и черничный пирог.  
      Баки проводил её взглядом и следом за Стивом сел за столик. Тот в задумчивости вертел солонку, глядя на столешницу, имитирующую какое-то редкое дерево.  
       — Ты правда хочешь это сделать?  
      Он не сразу понял, о чём его спрашивает Стив, поэтому выдержал паузу.  
       — Хочу, только если хочешь ты. В конце концов, глобально это всё не имеет никакого смысла.  
       — Значит, всё-таки хочешь. И не боишься?  
       — Конечно, боюсь.  
       — Хорошо, — Стив улыбнулся одними уголками губ, а Баки не понял, что значит его «хорошо», но решил не переспрашивать.  
  
      Спальня утопала в дымчатом лунном флёре, который тонкой серебряной гладью ложился на бледную, почти безволосую кожу Стива. Лишь тени были свидетелями происходящего, и Баки думал, что если бы они умели говорить, то всё равно держали бы язык за зубами.  
      Баки тут же сморгнул лишние мысли: сам акт собственного мышления казался слишком интимным — сейчас ему хотелось делиться со Стивом всем. Они одновременно запустили свои лэптопы, и голубой свет слился с лунным, ударил по глазам.  
       — Готов?  
       — Готов, — Стив согласно опустил веки, пачкая скулы густыми тенями — Баки захотелось сцеловать их.  
      Но вместо этого, переведя свой взгляд на сенсорный экран, он заскользил по нему подушечками пальцев. Казалось, через них пустили ток, из-за чего кожу жгло и покалывало. Он вбил шестнадцатизначный пароль и, словно будильник, выставил дату и время выгрузки.  
       — Вот и всё, — он нагнулся и поцеловал Стива в острую косточку на плече, тот отложил свой лэптоп и выдохнул с облегчением. Они оба словно вынырнули из-под мутной толщи воды, и теперь лёгкие распирало от воздуха и свободы, осознания, что уже завтра они будут не здесь, а там, где нельзя ничего изменить или исправить.  
      Эта ночь была похожа на последнюю или же, наоборот, на первую — брачную. В эту ночь Стив был ласковым, трогательным, но и страстным, запредельно сексуальным. Баки входил в него, удерживая за жилистые бёдра, опускал на себя, впадая в оцепенение от чувств, зарождающихся где-то в груди, как маленькое горячее солнце. Они пытались целоваться, грубо и хаотично врезаясь губами, поглощённые простыми движениями жадных друг до друга тел, и Стив отрывисто выдыхал имя Баки, всё громче и громче, будучи на грани ошеломляющего оргазма. После сон накрыл с головой, обрушился как снежная лавина, сковывая их в крепких и тёплых объятиях без сновидений.  
  
      Сначала был писк. Монотонный, как таймер взрывчатки. Он разбудил, безжалостно вырвал сознание из тёмного небытия в колючий мир серо-белых красок. Баки бездумно уставился в потолок, собирая ощущения по кусочкам. Пить. Страшно хотелось смочить горло водой. Медсестра замаячила сбоку, взявшись из ниоткуда.  
      Пробежавшись шустрыми пальчиками по одностороннему голоэкрану, она быстро считала всю информацию о пациенте.  
       — Сейчас я принесу вам воды, — её голос был ласковым, будто ей и правда было дело до Баки.  
      Изголовье кровати приподнялось, и Баки смог оглядеть свою палату — стерильный минимализм.  
      У него ничего не болело, и это походило на бесчувствие, которое он культивировал два года и три месяца. Это раздражало. Баки отследил от пищащего и мигающего разноцветными огнями медицинского блока провода, живыми змеями тянущиеся к его венам. Кажется, он был ими утыкан весь, как дикобраз, иголками внутрь. Питательные смеси вливались в него литрами, а внезапно зарябившая у двери голограмма поведала, что будет дальше.  
      Голограмма медсестры один в один была похожа на бота. Её задорный сладкий голос трафаретной сэйю то и дело повторял «мистер Барнс», словно пытаясь вбить эту информацию ему в подкорку, стучал наковальней по мозгам, зачитывая как детскую сказку все манипуляции, которые должны были отрезвить его тело после долгого виртуального запоя, поставив на ноги в кратчайшие сроки.  
      На третий день интенсивной физиотерапии табличка «выход» мигала красным — Баки выписали, услуга была оказана в полной мере, и улыбки персонала стали менее приветливыми. Ему выдали его устаревшую одежду; она на нём неприлично болталась. Всё ещё накачанный обезболивающими, Баки покинул палату на пока ещё гуттаперчевых ногах, изо всех сил торопясь на рецепцию. От волнения его одолевала колючая аритмия и кружилась голова. Почти завалившись на стойку, он шумно втянул воздух и отдышался, а девушка по ту сторону молча и терпеливо наблюдала за ним.  
       — Стивен Грант Роджерс, дата выгрузки десятое ноября. Мой друг.  
      Девушка медленно и степенно развернулась к своему голоэкрану. Каждое её неторопливое движение нервировало всем своим видом: ровной осанкой, поджатыми розовыми губами и даже идеально сидящим чепчиком она показывала, что делает одолжение.  
       — На имя Стивен Грант Роджерс, десятого ноября, выгрузки сделано не было, — отчеканила она.  
       — Вы что-то перепутали…  
       — Я никогда ничего не путаю.  
       — Проверьте ещё раз тогда.  
       — Проверила.  
       — А одиннадцатого?  
      Баки закусил губу, словно готовый отгрызть её; к головокружению прибавилась ещё и тошнота.  
       — Выгрузки не было.  
       — Хорошо, тогда просто проверьте его статус. Раз выгрузки не было, значит, он ещё загружен! И не вздумайте сказать, что это конфиденциальная информация, — к концу он перешёл на шёпот, опасный, жалящий.  
       — Стивен Грант Роджерс, двадцать девять лет, танаталогическое отсоединение состоялось более двух лет назад.  
       — Тана… вы хотите сказать, — Баки крепче вцепился в керамический угол стола, чтобы не осесть на пол.  
      Бред.  
      Это всё какая-то чушь, сбой программы. Вирус в их базе данных. Баки бесцельно блуждал глазами по стенам и разбросанным тут и там знакомым брошюрам, на которых белозубо улыбались фотомодели. Заголовки переплетались друг с другом, буквы плясали, складываясь в гипнотизирующее «живи вечно!».  
       — Я же общался с ним, мы были вместе. Это ошибка. Определённо ошибка, — теперь его шёпот был беспомощным и жалким.  
      Баки отошёл на два шага и тяжело опустился на металлический перфорированный стул, чьи тонкие ножки напоминали паучьи лапки. Да тут всё кишело насекомыми, стервятниками, гадами и отвратительными созданиями. Вот только смотрели они на Баки так, как будто именно он мерзкий слизняк. Девушка за стойкой рецепции терпела из последних сил, пытаясь не нажать на кнопку вызова охраны.  
      Пазлы не хотели складываться в голове Баки, они больно впивались в мягкий мозг острыми гранями, выцарапывая «стив стив стив».  
       — Как же так, Стив, — Баки вцепился своей одной рукой себе в волосы, растрепав затянутый хвост.  
       — Мистер Барнс, у вас сообщение, — голос девушки слегка дрогнул, но она быстро выровняла его, монотонно продолжив, — странно, оно датировано десятым ноября, но отправлено клиентом Стивеном Роджерсом.  
      Она чуть нахмурила брови-ниточки, что-то печатая на голоэкране. Баки подскочил со своего стула, будто тот сам выскользнул из-под него.  
       — Перешлите сейчас же.  
      Через секунду коммуникатор Баки мигнул входящим.  
  
      Здание было старым: до второго этажа облицовка откололась, оголив серый шершавый бетон. Неприветливый район со всех сторон обдували ветра, утаскивая с собой любые секреты. Под ногами Баки скрипел мусор, тут и там мигали рекламные щиты, выливая не меньшие тонны гнили, только цифровой. Между баками с отходами копошились бездомные, охотясь за добычей. Всё происходящее било по мозгам, больно проходилось наждачной бумагой по оголённым чувствам, которые больше невозможно было отключить или хотя бы перенастроить.  
      Баки мокро откашлялся в рукав чёрного пальто, остановившись перед нужным подъездом. Дверь безо всякого домофона поддалась легко. Изнутри пахнуло влажной плесенью и азотом. Непривычный жёлтый густой свет ламп накаливания ударил по глазам. Баки прошёл вглубь и притормозил перед стойкой. Кругом эти стойки рецепции, выстроенные лабиринтом, а за ними очередной цербер, не пускающий к заветной цели, но хранящий, как оракул, важную информацию.  
      Он хотел улизнуть незамеченным, но старик за стойкой встрепенулся и открыл мутные глаза.  
       — Номер квартиры, сэр?  
       — Первая. Ноль первая, — назвал Баки странный номер, подозревая, что это подвал.  
      Старик прищурил свои бесцветные глаза — так обычно смотрят на полицейских и журналистов. Или полных прохиндеев.  
       — Это комната Говарда Старка, сэр.  
       — Говард Старк погиб в автокатастрофе, — зачем-то уточнил Баки.  
       — Мне ли не знать, сэр.  
      Старик поднялся, оказываясь высоким и стройным. Он держался картинно вежливо, как если бы они сейчас находились не в провонявшем кошачьей мочой лобби, а в фойе загородного дворца перед светским раутом.  
      Баки приподнял подбородок и неосознанно приосанился, на одном дыхании выпалив пароль, который был в письме от Стива вместе с этим адресом.  
       — Можете звать меня Джарвис, сэр, — кивнул старик, и выйдя из-за стойки, вытащил из кармана связку самых обычный ключей. — Пройдемте.  
      Это оказалась не комната и не рабочий кабинет. Фантасмагоричная лаборатория. От самого потолка тянулись толстыми удавами провода, больше похожие на пластичные трубы, через одинаковый промежуток светясь неоново-голубым. Они сворачивались в кольца на полу и дальше ползли к чёрным экранам, как заплатки облепившим стену.  
       — Погасли три дня назад, — напомнил о себе Джарвис, стоя позади оцепеневшего Баки.  
      Пазлы в его голове с мясом вырывались из мягких стенок, наконец складываясь в единую картинку, которую своим вкрадчивым, но ни капли не монотонным голосом комментировал Стив.  
  
_Говард пытался продолжить вести исследования доктора Эрскина самостоятельно, не распространяясь о полученных результатах. И ему кое-что удалось.  
  
      Танаталогическое отсоединение. Ещё один вариант. Экспериментальный.  
  
      И ему кое-что удалось.  
      Всё потеряло смысл._  
  
      Баки взглянул направо, где на высоком подножии стояла капсула-гроб, отдалённо напоминавшая ту, в которой совсем недавно лежал и сам. Провода вокруг неё струились особенно крепко, обнимая почти любовно. Подойдя вплотную, Баки потянулся к капсуле; его пальцы мелко дрожали.  
       — Не стоит. Совсем недавно тут всё мерцало под напряжением, как рождественская ёлка. Говард был гением, сумевшим обуздать Вита-лучи. За их счёт можно поддерживать в активной форме существования почти любую материю.  
       — Поддерживать жизнь.  
       — Именно, сэр.  
       — Стив…  
       — Он умер два года и четыре месяца назад, сэр, от сердечной недостаточности. Но облучённый Вита-лучами мозг мог поддерживать его жизнь там. Не знаю, как это работало, но я называл это реанимацией для души.  
       — Вы похоронили его?  
       — Позавчера, сэр.  
      Глаза были сухими, Баки был под наркозом собственных переживаний. Тихих и прозрачных, лёгких, правильных, настоящих. Он чувствовал. Он жил.  
  
      СМИ трубили на весь мир. Они взорвали интернет и телеканалы. Журналисты бесполезно укрывали головы планшетами, защищаясь от летящих бутылок и брани бастующих.  
       — Беспрецедентный случай, они же поджарили его, просто поджарили! Обещали вечную жизнь, а сами отобрали то, что оставалось отведено ему Богом, — кричала в камеру толстая негритянка, похожая на Элис.  
       — Мы хотим, чтобы наши дети жили здесь и не дурацкими иллюзиями! — поддакивал усатый мужчина сзади.  
       — Как вы видите, люди возмущены и напуганы. Бастуют уже сутки под главным зданием корпорации «Озарение», — бодро вещала журналистка, — Александр Пирс отказывается от комментариев, но нам удалось получить их от третьего совладельца — Тони Старка.  
      Картинка на экране телевизора сменилась, отсвечивая теперь нежно-голубым — за спиной молодого сына Говарда Старка сквозь окно серело небо Манхэттена.  
       — Мы несём полную ответственность за случившееся. Вся компания, даже если я был против проекта «Вечная Жизнь», которым никогда не занимался, — картинка снова мигнула, и на ней появилось довольное лицо с брошюры, которая была дана Баки доктором Чо, — к тому же проект не был завершён, а его уже пустили испытывать на клиентах. Мы постараемся оказать максимальную помощь семье Рамлоу.  
      Программа прервалась на громкую ядовито-яркую рекламу, от которой Баки резало воспалённые глаза и он с трудом дотянулся до переключателя, погасив экран. Комнату тут же окутала плотная тьма, упала палантином на голые плечи. Баки тяжело и со свистом втянул в себя воздух, который теперь казался густым, как патока, со вкусом пыли, прогнивших полов, еды, которую готовили соседи. От смеси вкусов Баки тут же зашёлся в сухом кашле. В его лёгких словно завелись насекомые, они шуршали крылышками и царапали мохнатыми лапками, пытаясь прорыть сквозь грудь Баки выход на свободу.  
      И Баки всё кашлял и кашлял, но, наконец, беззвучно раскрыв рот, он повалился спиной на мягкие подушки. Баки казалось, что он падал целую вечность, пока внезапно не замер, как изображение на зависшем компьютере, а потом он вдруг осыпался дождём сверкающих пикселей. Это был хаос. Он скручивал в спираль, как туманность Андромеды, сжимал, превращая внутренности в раскаленную красную звезду. Эта звезда пульсировала внутри Баки, она расширялась и росла, пока не поглотила, и он сам весь не стал ею, в одно мгновение познав бесконечность вселенной, которую он осветил, красиво и ослепительно взорвавшись.


End file.
